owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Who's Your Owner?
Who's Your Owner? is the fifty-ninth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Guren plans to resurrect everyone who died from the virus and everyone who has a body in Ferid's basement. Guren says the explanations are in ancient spellcraft tomes but does not explain any further. None of Shinoa Squad are capable of reading them and confirming what Guren says. They train Yu to control his seraph by making him lose control repeatedly, giving Guren Squad an alarming wake-up call. After three days, they launch their attack on Ky Luc, the fifth progenitor. Long Summary Guren reveals he is trying to resurrect all of humanity, but questions from the squad reveals he is only planning to revive those killed by the virus eight years ago along with those that still have their bodies in that basement. Guren says the method can be explained by the spellcraft tomes, but they are all too dense for the group to read. When Mika says this smells like a con, Guren tells him he can leave. However, he specifies that Yu must stay. Yu agrees to Guren's plan and argues against Mika. He tells Mika to stay with him and save him if he ends up in trouble. Mika reiterates multiple times that he does not trust Guren. When Yu tells Mika he will come to like Guren, Crowley notes that vampires do not have the ability to grow to like anyone. They relocate Guren's squad members into bedrooms. When Yu asks Guren if he knocked them out to prevent them from hearing about the resurrection plan, Guren tells him to never say that again. When Yu asks about it, Guren says keeping those secrets to himself did not hurt. Yu believes it must have hurt. Guren explains that he plans to use a drug on Yu repeatedly to make the seraph within him go berserk until he can control it. He warns Yu it will be risky and put a huge burden on his body, but Yu is unconcerned. He only requests that Mika does not find out, but Mika appears behind him and reveals that he heard everything. He asks why Yu is trying to keep secrets from him. They go outside and meet up with Crowley. Mitsuba reports they have hidden the resurrection materials. In the basement, Shinoa, Kimizuki, and Makoto study the tomes and struggle to comprehend them but do not have much success. Yu screams after injecting his neck with the drug and transforms. He destroys part of the mansion, alarming Guren's squad as he wakes them from sleep. Guren yells at Shinya to shoot Yu before he kills them. Later, the dirty squad of vampires and humans surrounds Yu. Yu wakes up but does not remember anything. When he says he will try harder next time, Goshi tells him he will die next time. After some consideration, Crowley says that Ky Luc will still be stronger than them. Shinya asks who that is and turns around to notice Crowley Eusford, a progenitor he and Guren fought back in Nagoya. He asks why Crowley is here and demands an explanation from Guren. Three days later, Ky Luc notices thirteen people. Ferid smiles. Ky wonders if he should kill them one by one. When Yoichi fires his bow and Yu charges in, Ky comments that they are underestimating him. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 15